Volver a empezar
by Dedicatus256
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Kamijou Touma tuviera una oportunidad de recuperar su memoria? para ello contará con la ayuda de un dios mágico.


**Hola, hacia tiempo que no publicaba un fanfic, así que aquí les traigo esta nueva historia, es un one-shot, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma era un estudiante normal de preparatoria con los problemas normales que podría tener un chico de su edad, los cuales incluían enfrentar magos y espers, detener una guerra a escala mundial y desafiar a todo el mundo tan solo para salvar a una chica. Pero lo cierto es que el chico conocido como Kamijou Touma tenía menos de 6 meses de "vida".<p>

Kamijou Touma no tenía recuerdos previos anteriores a los días de finales de Julio, según el doctor con cara de rana, sus recuerdos habían sido destruidos, no se trataba de una simple amnesia por lo que no sería equivocado decir que Kamijou Touma había vuelto a nacer. Incluso cuando piensa cosas como "no recuerdo eso" o "¿Qué se me olvida?" lo deja pasar con una sonrisa ambigua.

"TOUUUUUMAAAAAAA" – Otro de los problemas que debía afrontar el estudiante normal llamado Kamijou Touma, era el insaciable apetito de cierta gorrona – "Esto simplemente es injusto Touma"

Su nombre es Index Librorum Prohibitorum, una hermana afiliada a la iglesia anglicana inglesa, que posee el conocimiento de 103.000 libros de magia. El apetito sin fin de la monja era un grave problema para las finanzas de Kamijou; su queja se debía a cierta chica que estaba sentada sobre el kotatsu, llevaba un traje que dejaba expuesta un gran porcentaje de su piel y llevaba lo que parecía un sombrero de bruja; pero su atuendo no era lo más extraño, era su estatura, apenas media 15 centímetros. A pesar de tal apariencia ella era un ser que había pisado el territorio de un dios mágico, era la diosa mágica Othinus.

Othinus estaba tranquila comiendo su desayuno el cual consistía en una simple tostada. Eso era más que suficiente para satisfacer su apetito dado que la tostada era prácticamente de su mismo tamaño, y a eso se debía la ira de la monja.

"Touma, yo también quiero comer algo que sea del mismo tamaño que yo" – se quejaba Index en dirección al chico de pelo puntiagudo, el cual también estaba comiendo unas tostadas, pero al oír la queja de su gorrona se puso de pie de un salto.

"¿ESTAS LOCA INDEX?! ¿ACASO SABES CUANTO DINERO DEBERIA GASTAR PARA PODER COMPLACERTE? ESTE KAMIJOU-SAN ES SOLO UN ESTUDIANTE POBRE" – rugió Kamijou como una bestia embravecida.

"Oye humano" – llamó Othinus, la cual parecía molesta – "haz silencio, tu tsukkomi es demasiado molesto" – luego de decir esto siguió con su tostada.

"Othinus-chan no te olvides que tú también eres una invitada en el humilde dormitorio de Kamijou-san, por lo tanto deberías ser más agra..de…ci…da" – al notar como la pequeña diosa mágica le enviaba una mirada de furia, Kamijou decidió dejar de regañarla, nadie más en el mundo sabía que tan aterradora podía ser Othinus. En el pasado había intentado destruir el mundo y lo había logrado – "olvídalo"

Como castigo por sus acciones debía contemplar ese mundo de felicidad por el cual había llegado tan lejos, ese era el castigo que le había sido impuesto por la humanidad. Pero para Kamijou Touma solo significaba tener alguien más a quien mantener, afortunadamente Othinus no comía al mismo nivel que la monja plateada.

Luego de terminar su desayuno Kamijou comenzó a prepararse para ir a la escuela, tomó la chaqueta de su uniforme de invierno y se dirigió hacia la puerta no sin antes tropezar y golpearse la cabeza, pero no se quejó mucho al respecto, tan solo era su desgracia habitual.

"Me voy" – Dijo Kamijou mientras salía de su dormitorio rumbo a una cierta escuela superior, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había ido a la escuela. Luego de regresar de Dinamarca pasó un buen tiempo en el hospital del doctor cara de rana pero finalmente había sido dado de alta por lo cual el normal estudiante de preparatoria llamado Kamijou Touma se disponía a retomar su vida diaria.

Mientras caminaba, Kamijou sentía que finalmente había recuperado sus días de paz, pero eso no iba a durar. Otra vez su desgracia se activó lo que ocasionó que el chico con pelo de erizo se tropezara nuevamente y fuera a parar hacia unos tachos de basura, los cuales parecían contener restos de pescado, y quedó hecho un desastre, pero eso no fue todo; el pescado podrido comenzó a atraer visitantes indeseados, antes de darse cuenta Kamijou ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad para escapar de un grupo de gatos que comenzaron a perseguirlo por todo el distrito 7 hasta que finalmente fue capaz de perderlos.

"Que desgracia" – susurró Kamijou mientras ponía su mano en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta para sacar un pañuelo y limpiarse la suciedad pero algo extraño ocurrió, no había pañuelo en su bolsillo, pero en cambio sintió algo suave y cálido entre sus dedos mientras podía escuchar un pequeño gritito de "Kyaaah". Sacó la mano del bolsillo y allí la vio, la diosa mágica Othinus.

"¿D-dónde crees que estas tocando humano?" – se quejó la diosa de 15 centímetros.

"¿Qué ocurre con este desarrollo?!" – El rostro de Kamijou denotaba mucha sorpresa al descubrir al polizón dentro de su chaqueta – "¿Acaso querías tomar una siesta en mi chaqueta?!"

"No es eso" – exclamo Othinus con calma – "Solo quería ver cómo era un día normal en la vida del héroe que desafío al mundo entero para salvar a una sola chica, por cierto hueles horrible"

"…." – Kamijou dio un largo suspiro, se le estaba haciendo tarde y no podía pedirle a Othinus que regresara sola a su dormitorio, por más que fuera una existencia que tenía el poder para destruir y rehacer el mundo, su pequeña estatura la volvía el blanco de animales callejeros como gatos o perros – "Bien, dejare que me acompañes pero solo por hoy ¿entendido?"

Volvió a colocar a la diosa mágica en su bolsillo y finalmente llegó a la escuela. Al llegar al salón de clases todas las miradas de sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia él.

"Oh pero si es Kamijou" – exclamo uno de sus compañeros – "Finalmente apareces, pensábamos que estabas muerto…ugh…¿Por qué hueles tan mal?" – decía otro de sus compañeros mientras se tapaba la nariz con los dedos, y todo el resto hacia lo mismo.

Kamijou se dirigió hacia su asiento y cruzó su mirada con un extraño chico de pelo azul – "Kami-yaaaaan" – su nombre era Aogami Pierce, él era uno de sus mejores amigos aunque no sabía cómo se había hecho amigo suyo – "Te he extrañado mucho Kami-yan" – decía Aogami Pierce con una sonrisa en su rostro, de repente se puso serio – "Kami-yan ¿acaso en tu ausencia estuviste en el extranjero buscando una nueva chica para tu harem?"

"¿Q-qué demonios estás diciendo Aogami?" – exclamo un alarmado Kamijou.

"aunque pensándolo mejor…" – Aogami dijo en tono reflexivo – "Tu harem ya abarca todos los fetiches del hombre, creo que lo único que te faltaría sería una chica que cupiera en la palma de tu mano"

Kamijou palideció antes las palabras de su amigo, pero su extraña charla fue interrumpida por una chica con enormes pechos, que luego de golpear a Aogami y dejarlo K.O. fulminó a Kamijou con su mirada.

"H-hola Fukiyose" – saludo tímidamente Kamijou. Si bien había sido capaz de enfrentar y derrotar 3 veces al nivel 5 más poderoso y también había derrotado a magos poderosos como Fiamma de la derecha, el dios del trueno Thor, y se enfrentó a la diosa que ahora estaba en su bolsillo, sentía que este era un adversario al que no podía vencer.

"Kamijou" – Habló Fukiyose con una voz firme, Kamijou se esperaba una gran reprimenda por haber faltado tanto tiempo a clases pero…. – "Me alegro que hayas vuelto" – Fukiyose le dirigió una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a su asiento acompañada de una sonrojada Himegami Aisa que estaba muy feliz de ver a aquel chico con pelo puntiagudo.

"Estoy salvado" – suspiró un aliviado Kamijou – "pensé que iba a matarme"

"De verdad tienes talento con el sexo opuesto" – una ligera voz provenía del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Mantente callada Othinus" – susurro Kamijou – "Si te descubren estaré en una desafortunada situación" – Othinus pareció entender el mensaje por lo que no emitió respuesta al pedido de Kamijou.

En ese momento el extraño organismo de 135 centímetros conocido como Komoe-Sensei entró en el salón – "Buenos días a todos" – exclamó mientras su vista se posó en cierto chico con pelo de punta –"K-Kamijou-chan es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo" – Kamijou se sintió incomodo, era claro que su inasistencia escolar era un gran problema, quizá hasta más grave que la destrucción del mundo, casi se podían contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que Kamijou Touma había ido a la escuela – "bien chicos antes de empezar con la clase discutiremos el próximo viaje escolar"

Toda la clase expresó lo que parecía un grito de festejo. Kamijou parecía bastante tranquilo al respecto, sabía que este tipo de eventos eran comunes en la vida escolar pero él no tenía recuerdos de haber ido a algún viaje escolar. De repente toda la clase pareció recordar algo y todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia Kamijou. Era una mirada que no se podía decir que fuera muy amistosa. Al notarlo Komoe-Sensei entró en acción.

"T-tranquilos chicos, olvidemos lo que pasó la última vez" – dijo la pequeña maestra con cuerpo de niña de 12 años. Kamijou parecía confundido – "Kamijou-chan esta vez procura ser más cuidadoso"

"¿Qué?" – Kamijou estaba confundido, primero sus compañeros lo veían de forma extraña y ahora Komoe-Sensei le decía estas palabras – "(¿Qué rayos se supone que hice ahora?)" – pensó Kamijou.

"¿Acaso lo has olvidado Kamijou? ¿Cómo es posible?" – exclamó Fukiyose.

Kamijou tragó saliva, estaba realmente en un apuro, sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado seguro había ocurrido antes de haber perdido sus recuerdos, si era descubierto ahora todo estaría acabado.

"Deja de hacerte el idiota" – Fukiyose interrumpió la línea de pensamiento de Kamijou – "En nuestra última excursión escolar, fuimos a un museo de ciencias naturales y de alguna manera derribaste una muestra de esqueletos de Tiranosaurio Rex que estaba en exhibición, eso le ocasionó muchos problemas a la escuela"

Kamijou tenía una cara que reflejaba sorpresa mezclada con aceptación, lo que decía Fukiyose hubiera sido difícil de creer pero Kamijou Touma y su desgracia eran capaces de provocar hasta lo imposible, por lo tanto terminó creyendo y aceptando la explicación de lo sucedido, además no es como si tuviera otra opción, ya que no podía recordar nada.

"C-cierto, lo había olvidado, jeje" – Trató de excusarse Kamijou mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo podía sentir pequeños ruidos similares a carcajadas que procedían del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Luego de eso, las clases siguieron normalmente y finalmente sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Kamijou se dirigía a su dormitorio, sin contar el episodio del viaje escolar, el día había sido relativamente tranquilo.

"Así que este es un día normal en la vida del gran héroe" – dijo Othinus con un tono aburrido.

"¿Acaso esperabas algo más Othi-chan?" – Respondió Kamijou – "Ya sabes que soy un simple estudiante de preparatoria"

"¿Qué clase de estudiante es capaz de derribar un dinosaurio?"

"Ugh" – la pregunta de Othinus parecía poner en problemas a Kamijou.

"Vamos ¿No vas a decirme cómo ocurrió?" – pidió la diosa de 15 centímetros.

"E-es que bueno verás…." – Kamijou estaba en apuros, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema – "Cierto ¿Qué quieres para cenar esta noche? aunque no lo parezca este Kamijou-san es un excelente cocinero"

"Humano" – Othinus le dirigió una severa mirada a Kamijou desde su bolsillo – "Supongo que sería normal no querer contar semejante historia pero en el salón de clases realmente parecía que no sabías a que se refería esa chica de enormes pechos" – Othinus hizo una pausa y continuó – "¿Podría ser que no lo recuerdas?"

/

Kamijou y Othinus regresaron al dormitorio, mientras caminaban Kamijou se vio obligado a decirle la verdad a la diosa mágica, él no tenía recuerdos pasados, prácticamente no sabía quien era él mismo. Othinus estaba sorprendida al conocer la verdad del héroe que acabó con la tercera guerra mundial con tan solo un puño y que además la había salvado a ella.

"¿Y eso no te molesta?" – le había preguntado Othinus.

"Está bien" – fue la respuesta de Kamijou – "lo que dejo atrás no está en la 'cabeza' sino en el 'corazón' por lo tanto no importa si no puedo recordar nada, sigo entendiendo lo que tengo que hacer"

Ese había sido el final de su conversación, pero Othinus no estaba satisfecha con la explicación del chico. Luego de volver al dormitorio Kamijou preparó la cena y se dispuso a cenar junto con sus dos gorronas.

"Oye humano" – de repente Othinus rompió el silencio – "Hay una forma de que recuperes tus recuerdos" – de repente Kamijou e Index se quedaron congelados mientras miraban a la pequeña diosa mágica.

"¿A qué te refieres Othinus?" – Preguntó Kamijou – "Ya te lo he dicho, más que una pérdida de memoria fue una destrucción de memoria, mis recuerdos ya no existen"

"Lo sé" – dijo Othinus con un tono tranquilo – "Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer algo" – Él era el único que la entendía e incluso había desafiado al mundo entero y se convirtió en el villano más odiado solo con tal de salvarla, por lo que Othinus se sentía en deuda con ese chico – "Si es imposible recuperar tus recuerdos, entonces habrá que evitar que los pierdas en primer lugar"

"N-no querrás decir…." – Index parecía saber de que estaba hablando la diosa mágica.

"Vamos a enviar al humano al pasado"

"¿Q-QUÉ?!" – Pronunció Kamijou – "¿Acaso esto es un manga de ciencia ficción donde el protagonista debe viajar al pasado para salvar al mundo?!"

"Pero los viajes en el tiempo son algo imposible" – dijo Index la cual poseía el conocimiento de 103.000 grimorios.

"No subestimes a un dios mágico" – decía Othinus mientras inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

"P-pero ¿qué tal si me encuentro con el anterior Kamijou Touma, eso no produciría una paradoja o algo por el estilo?"

"No ocurrirá" – contestó Othinus – "No te enviare físicamente al pasado, hacerlo sería imposible incluso para un dios mágico como yo, pero si puedo enviar tu consciencia"

"¿Mi consciencia?"

"Así es, tu cuerpo se quedará aquí y tu mente viajará hasta tu cuerpo a mediados de Julio, de esa forma podrás evitar el perder tu memoria"

"P-pero…" – Kamijou no parecía estar del todo convencido – "Si altero el pasado entonces ¿no cambiará el futuro?"

"No te preocupes, los hechos ocurrirán tal y como pasaron, acabarás con la tercera guerra mundial, salvarás a todas las personas que hayas salvado y terminarás siendo la única persona que me entiende, incluso seguirás siendo ese ridículo chico harem, pero tendrás todos tus recuerdos pasados"

"Y-ya veo" – pareció finalmente aceptar Kamijou, si el recuperar sus recuerdos no iba a afectar el presente entonces valía la pena intentarlo – "Bien hagámoslo Othinus"

"Bien, por cierto no tengo tanto poder como antes por lo que no se si tendrás otra oportunidad así que asegúrate de no fallar"

"Lo entiendo" – Kamijou finalmente se decidió y fue enviado al pasado por la diosa mágica.

/

"¿Eh?" – Kamijou se frotó los ojos mientras trataba de descubrir donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era tener una plática con Othinus acerca de enviarlo al pasado para evitar perder sus recuerdos. Se encontraba solo en un puente metálico a mitad de la noche, sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo para ver la fecha y…. – "19 de Julio, ya veo, así que funcionó"

Era 19 de Julio, es decir, al día siguiente comenzarían las vacaciones de verano, pero Kamijou se sentía inquieto, para empezar ¿Qué hacía en medio de un puente? De repente una figura parecía acercarse hacia él.

"¿Oye conoces el término 'Railgun'?" – Finalmente la chica se acercó lo suficiente como para ser vista por Kamijou. Era un rostro familiar, su uniforme era de la prestigiosa escuela Tokiwadai y su color de cabello era castaño.

"Yo, Misaka" – Saludó Kamijou tranquilamente, pero al mismo tiempo Misaka Mikoto, la nivel 5 #3 tomó una moneda de su bolsillo y la empujó con su pulgar hacia Kamijou – "(Oh rayos, esto no es bueno, voy a morir, ¡voy a morir! ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA OTHINUS!)"

De repente y sin sonido alguno, una lanza de luz naranja atravesó horizontalmente cerca de la cabeza de Kamijou.

"Incluso una moneda como ésta puede viajar 3 veces la velocidad del sonido si se aplica el poder adecuado, aunque se funde después de unos 50 metros debido a la fricción de la atmósfera"

"Oye ¿Qué demonios se supone que te hice?" – Preguntó un confundido y asustado Kamijou.

"¿Huh? ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?" – Contestó la chica eléctrica – "no puedo permitir que haya alguien más fuerte que yo, es por eso que hoy voy a vencerte" – Mikoto hizo una pausa y continuo – "También me molesta que vayas actuando como un buen samaritano y hayas tratado de proteger a esos delincuentes en el restaurante familiar"

Kamijou no entendía de que estaba hablando la #3, dado que no recordaba semejante episodio, pero en cualquier caso la situación no era buena. Era 19 de Julio y frente a Kamijou había una chica que emitía chispas violentamente – "(¿incluso antes de perder mis recuerdos Misaka era así de violenta conmigo? Tal desgracia)"

"Además…." – Mikoto concentró en su mano las chispas que emanaban de su flequillo y le arrojó a Kamijou una lanza de rayos, casi por reflejo Kamijou extendió su mano derecha y el ataque de la Railgun fue anulado – "Realmente, siempre es lo mismo. Tu poder no aparece en el banco de datos de Ciudad Academia ¿Por qué siempre pierdo con alguien como tú?"

Con el corazón acelerado Kamijou trató de calmarse dando una sonrisa adulta.

"Parece que tienes muy mala suerte" – dijo Kamijou.

Misaka Mikoto retrocedió y comenzó a emitir electricidad con más violencia que antes, hasta que un enorme rayo impactó sobre el puente.

Luego de dejar el puente se dirigió a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y entró. No había nadie allí, por lo que después de mucho tiempo Kamijou se recostó en su cama – "Así que todavía no conozco a Index ¿Acaso Othinus cometió un error en sus cálculos y me envió a un pasado lejano?" – Se preguntaba Kamijou – "No no no, hoy es 19 de Julio por lo que faltan unos pocos días hasta haber despertado en el hospital sin recuerdos" – sus primeros recuerdos eran haber despertado en el hospital el 28 de Julio.

Mientras Kamijou se perdía en sus pensamientos lentamente comenzó a dormirse, por alguna razón su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado.

**20 de Julio **

Kamijou despertó en su cama y notó como su cuerpo estaba cubierto con sudor, y no era de extrañar, hacía mucho calor, y debido a cierto fenómeno eléctrico provocado por cierta Biri Biri el día anterior, ninguno de sus electrodomésticos funcionaba, incluyendo su nevera en la cual guardaba todos sus alimentos, por lo que decidió salir a comer pero mientras trataba de encontrar su billetera se paró sobre su tarjeta de débito, rompiéndola. Entonces decidió volver a dormir dado que eran vacaciones pero en ese momento recibió una llamada de Komoe-Sensei 'Kamijou-chan eres un tonto por lo que tienes que ir a clases de recuperación '. No importa cual fuera la línea del tiempo Kamijou Touma era alguien muy desafortunado.

"Supongo que debería sacar mi futón a ventilar" – al igual que el Kamijou Touma pre-amnesia, este sería el paso inicial que lo llevaría a un mundo repleto de magias y hechizos.

Kamijou salió al balcón y para su sorpresa ya había un futón ventilándose, o eso creía, pero allí estaba la hermana de cabello plateado y ojos verdes – "(Index)" – Kamijou conocía bien a esa monja pero debía ser cauteloso, si esta era la primera vez que se veían debe actuar como tal, de lo contrario podría terminar cambiando el futuro.

"Tengo hambre" – exclamó la monja – "Te agradecería si pudieras ayudarme a llenar mi estómago"

Y así fue como Index entró al dormitorio de Kamijou, mientras comía una ensalada de aspecto dudoso la chica decidió presentarse – "Mi nombre es Index, como puedes ver soy una sister pero no soy del vaticano, pertenezco a los anglicanos ingleses, por cierto mi nombre mágico es Dedicatus545"

Para Kamijou esas palabras eran de lo más normales pero entonces pensó en el anterior Kamijou Touma, no había forma de que pudiera haber aceptado tranquilamente todo lo que Index decía, lo más seguro es que no lo hubiera creído, por lo tanto decidió confiar en sus dotes actorales.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso hay una cámara oculta en mi dormitorio? ¿Me estás jugando una broma cierto?" – Index parecía molesta ante las palabras de Kamijou – "Además ¿Qué se supone que hacías colgada en mi balcón?"

"Estaba saltando de techo en techo pero me caí"

"¿es en serio? Son 8 pisos de altura!"

"No tenía otra opción, estaba huyendo"

"¿Huyendo?" – Kamijou se sorprendió.

"Si, podría tratarse de una organización mágica"

"¿Magia eh?" – Exclamó un tranquilo Kamijou, mientras Index lo miraba – "(un momento, se supone que debo actuar sorprendido, muy bien, ahí vamos). ¿Magia? ¿Acaso escuche mal?"

"¿Mi japonés fue raro? Me refiero a la magia, magic" – ahora que ella lo está explicando en inglés, Kamijou se siente más perplejo.

"¿Acaso crees que este Kamijou-san creerá en algo tan absurdo como la magia? Esto es Ciudad Academia, donde la ciencia ha logrado crear poderes sobrenaturales"

"Pero la magia es real"

"Entonces pruébamelo"

"No tengo mana así que no puedo usar magia"

"…."

"La magia existe!" – Insistió Index – "La magia existe!"

"Bien vamos a suponer que te creo" – dijo Kamijou – "¿Por qué te están persiguiendo?"

"Deben estar tras los 103.000 grimorios que poseo" – Obviamente Kamijou sabia la identidad de Index como el Índice de libros prohibidos, pero ¿Quiénes estaban tras ella?

"Entonces ¿Dónde están esos 103.000 libros?"

"Yo los tengo"

"Ya veo" – dijo Kamijou con tono de incredulidad.

"¿Por qué pareces creer en los poderes sobrenaturales pero no en la magia?" – Exclamó Index – además tú pareces no tener ninguno"

"¿Cómo explicarlo?" – dijo Kamijou – "Es…mi mano derecha, si entra en contacto con algo sobrenatural, incluso un milagro de Dios podría ser anulado"

"Pfff jajaja" – Index comenzó a reírse – "un ateo como tú hablando de que un milagro de Dios puede ser anulado, no me hagas reír"

"Bien entonces te lo demostraré, anularé tu magia con mi mano derecha"

"Esto" – Dijo Index mientras señalaba su hábito de color blanco – "esta ropa es una poderosa barrera defensiva llamada 'iglesia andante', es una réplica de la sábana santa de Turín"

"Muy bien, entonces si es algo sobrenatural, se disiparía al estar en contacto con mi mano derecha"

"Eso solo si tu poder es realmente AU-TEN-TI-CO" – el comentario de Index hizo enfurecer a Kamijou.

"Bien allá voy" – Kamijou puso su Imagine Breaker en el hombro de la monja. De más está decir que fue lo que ocurrió después, pero Kamijou finalmente entendía porque Index sostenía su hábito con alfileres.

Kamijou debía irse a la escuela para sus clases de recuperación, Index iba a marcharse también, si se quedaba mucho tiempo los magos encontrarían este lugar. Mientras Index se dirigía a la puerta Kamijou la llamó.

"¿Estas segura que no necesitas ayuda?"

"¿Quieres decir que me acompañarías a las profundidades del infierno?" – Index sonríe.

Kamijou se quedó sin palabras mientras Index se aleja y es perseguida por unos robots de limpieza.

"Así que así fue como conocí a Index" – Kamijou apretó su puño derecho con fuerza – "No se que es lo que ocurre, pero voy a salvarte Index"

/

Si bien no conocía los detalles relacionados, Kamijou sabía que a Index perdía sus recuerdos cada año de lo contrario moriría ¿Qué había hecho Kamijou en primer lugar para salvarla? Mientras se preguntaba ese tipo de cosas pasó un día relativamente normal, se encontró con Biri Biri y luego en la escuela vio a sus amigos Tsuchimikado Motoharu y Aogami Pierce pero por algún motivo tenía una mala sensación.

Si había magos persiguiendo a Index ¿Dónde estaba Stiyl? Seguramente él no dejaría que algo malo le pasara. Al llegar al complejo de dormitorios subió las escaleras hasta el último piso y vio una extraña escena, unos robots de limpieza parecían moverse frenéticamente en el mismo sitio y allí fue que Kamijou la vio, la hermana plateada yacía en el piso inconsciente, Kamijou la tomó en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de algo, Index tenía un corte profundo en su espalda y estaba sangrando mucho.

"Maldición, maldición como pude no darme cuenta" – protestaba Kamijou mientras sostenía a la monja – "¿Quién rayos te hizo esto Index?"

"¿Ah? Fuimos nosotros, los magos" – Una voz masculina apareció por detrás de Kamijou.

"¿Stiyl?" – Kamijou conocía al dueño de esa voz, por su vestimenta se podría decir que era un sacerdote pero su apariencia contrastaba con esa idea, media más de 2 metros, llevaba una gran cantidad de pendientes y lo que parecía ser un tatuaje de código de barras debajo de su ojo derecho – "Ven rápido, Index está herida"

"¿Hm? ¿Quién rayos eres tú?" – rugió Stiyl.

"No te hagas el idiota, Index está gravemente herida!" – protestó Kamijou mientras le lanzaba una mirada de furia al mago de runas.

"Oye oye no me mires así, no fui yo quien cortó a 'esa cosa', fue Kanzaki y no creo que Kanzaki quisiera herirla, se supone que la 'iglesia andante' tiene defensas absolutas, me pregunto ¿Cómo es que fue destruida?"

Kamijou estaba impactado por las palabras de Stiyl ¿Cómo es que Kanzaki haría algo como esto? Simplemente no podía creerlo, pero ahora no era momento para eso, sin duda el tipo que estaba frente a Kamijou era un enemigo.

"Bueno en fin, tengo que recuperar eso" – exclamó Stiyl mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo – "Aunque es más preciso decir que recuperaremos los 103.000 grimorios en su cabeza"

"Bastardo!" – Dice Kamijou mientras apreta su puño derecho y carga hacia el mago, aunque este lo evadió con facilidad.

"Mi nombre es Stiyl Magnus aunque puedes llamarme Fortis931, seguro no has oído hablar de los nombres mágicos, cuando usamos magia tenemos prohibido usar nuestros nombres, es una antigua tradición, sin embargo significa….el nombre de un asesino"

Stiyl toma el cigarrillo de su boca y lo lanza hacia un costado formando una poderosa llama, esto es 'magia'. El mago movió sus labios y pronuncio unas palabras 'fuego' las llamas se reunieron su mano 'El don del dolor para el gigante'.

Las llamas se dirigieron hacia Kamijou, seguramente el Kamijou Touma pre-amnesia había pasado por algo similar, pero él había acumulado mucha experiencia enfrentando a magos, por lo cual se mantuvo tranquilo y extendió su mano derecha, 'Imagine Breaker', la capacidad de anular cualquier poder sobrenatural.

"Lo siento pero fallaste, es imposible que un amateur pueda vencerme" – suspira Stiyl.

"Oi oi" – una voz parece provenir del humo emanado por las llamas, Stiyl entrecierra los ojos y lo ve, la figura del chico que supuestamente había sido quemado hasta la muerte – "¿De verdad que pensaste que esto sería suficiente para vencer a mi 'Imagine Breaker'? No me hagas reír mago de pacotilla" – Kamijou estaba confiado, aunque en teoría esta era su primer batalla en el lado de la magia, ya sabía lo que era enfrentar a un mago.

En ese momento Stiyl parece sentir miedo, debido al resultado inesperado, si, los magos son seres humanos después de todo, Stiyl siente miedo por ese fenómeno inexplicable.

Stiyl crea una espada de fuego y ataca a Kamijou pero el resultado es el mismo, comienza a sentir un sudor frio mientras Kamijou se acerca, está dentro del rango de un golpe, entonces decide usar su carta de triunfo.

"IIBOL (la luz de la salvación que da luz a la vida) AAIIAO (la luz de la sentencia que castiga a los malvados) IIMH (aunque lleva paz y estabilidad al mismo tiempo) AIIBOD (también destruye la fría y oscura desgracia) IIZF (fuego es el nombre) IIMS (espada es el título)….(muéstrate) MMBOP (destruye mi cuerpo y conviértete en poder)!"

BOOM una fuerte explosión se escucha mientras el fuego comienza tomar forma humanoide, el papa cazador de brujas, 'Innocentius'.

Kamijou lo sabe, sabe cuál es el secreto detrás del monstruo de fuego, por lo tanto decide no atacarlo, su Imagine Breaker no funcionaría. De repente 'Innocentius' forma una cruz gigante y la golpea hacia abajo sobre la cabeza de Kamijou. El chico con pelo de punta decide retroceder y comienza a huir, aunque no está escapando, para poder vencer a Innocentius debe buscar y destruir las runas que le dan vida, por lo tanto escapa usando la escalera de emergencia.

"Maldicion, necesito una forma de tratar con Innocentius" – Kamijou es capaz de ver que todos los rincones e incluso el techo fueron cubiertos por una gran cantidad de papeles con alguna clase de inscripción – "Runas, esto es malo, son demasiadas, a este paso Innocentius me atrapará, maldición ¿acaso el anterior Kamijou Touma estuvo en el mismo problema? Debió haber sido difícil" – dijo Kamijou al momento que noto algo extraño – "Espera, esas runas se ven algo distintas, son diferentes a las que suele usar Stiyl, si mal no recuerdo, las que él usa están plastificadas….¿eh? lo tengo"

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kamijou mientras ponía su plan en acción.

Stiyl Magnus miraba afligido el cuerpo de Index, realmente él no quería hacerle daño, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la alarma de incendios, en un segundo todos los aspersores comenzaron a dejar caer su lluvia.

"Ese idiota" – mugió Stiyl – "¿De verdad piensa que puede apagar las llamas de Innocentius con esto?"

DING, se escucha el sonido del ascensor siendo utilizado que se detiene en el último piso, y allí de pie está el estudiante normal de preparatoria Kamijou Touma.

"Yo" – Saludó un confiado Kamijou.

"¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? Innocentius es un cuerpo de 3000º Celsius, no puedes extinguirlo con un poco de agua"

"No se trata de eso" – Kamijou hace una pausa – "Piénsalo un poco, las runas que colocaste alrededor del edificio"

"Ya veo" – Dice Stiyl calmado – "De verdad eres un amateur, el papel de impresión no es papel de baño así que no se arruinará por estar mojado"

En ese momento Innocentius aparece detrás de Kamijou y Stiyl parece estar seguro de su victoria pero….

"No molestes" – Kamijou extiende su brazo derecho e 'Innocentius' desaparece – "es cierto que el papel no puede arruinarse pero ¿Qué hay de la tinta?"

"¿Q-QUÉ?!" – El corazón de Stiyl parece detenerse – "INNOCENTIUS INNOCENTIUS"

Mientras el mago sigue llamando sin obtener respuesta, Kamijou se acerca apretando su puño derecho.

"Cenizas a las cenizas! Polvo al polvo! Nauseabundo camino sangriento!" – el mago susurra pero no hay caso, su magia no funciona.

Kamijou Touma aprieta su puño derecho y lo entierra en el rostro del mago.

/

Mientras las sirenas de los policías y bomberos resuenan en sus odios, Kamijou estaba cargando a la malherida Index, no podía llevarla a un hospital pues ella no tenía ID, y ni él ni ningún otro Esper podía usar magia, con la excepción de Tsuchimikado pero cada vez que lo hacia su cuerpo sufría por lo que Kamijou no quería involucrarlo.

"Demonios" – en esta sofocante noche Kamijou recuerda algo, durante el Daihaseisai Himegami Aisa había sido herida por una maga y de alguna forma Komoe-Sensei había tratado sus heridas con ayuda de Stiyl – "Eso es, Komoe-Sensei no es un Esper, por lo que sería capaz de salvar a Index usando magia"

Aún sin saberlo Kamijou Touma estaba siguiendo los mismos pasos que su anterior 'yo'.

**24 de Julio**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Kamijou e Index se habían quedado en casa de Komoe-Sensei, gracias al conocimiento del Index Librorum Prohibitorum, la pequeña maestra había logrado salvar a la monja. De alguna manera Komoe-Sensei había aceptado que ambos se quedaran en su departamento.

Kamijou había salido a caminar, cada vez faltaba menos para que llegara el día donde perdería sus recuerdos, aunque no sabía que ocurriría hasta ese entonces, pero por lo pronto tenía que proteger a Index de Stiyl, aunque no sabía porque estaba actuando de esa manera, además Kamijou había recordado algo que había dejado pasar en ese momento, según el mago de fuego, quien había herido a Index había sido Kanzaki Kaori.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿En vez de enviarme al pasado Othinus construyó un mundo donde Stiyl y Kanzaki se habían vuelto locos?" – Reflexionaba Kamijou – "No, ya no tiene a Gungnir ni el poder para hacer tal cosa, debe haber una razón para todo esto. Sé que salve a Index antes de perder la memoria pero obviamente no recuerdo los detalles ¿serán Stiyl y Kanzaki los enemigos? Eso es imposible"

Kamijou seguía caminando por la solitaria calle hasta que notó lo extraño que resultaba eso.

"Esto es…." – Kamijou sentía una sensación familiar. Eran tan solo las 8 P.M. y no había nadie en la calle, esta no era la hora donde todo mundo iba a dormir, pensó.

"Le pedí prestado a Stiyl sus runas opila" – En el silencio de las calles había una hermosa mujer parada frente a Kamijou, llevaba una cola de caballo atada, usaba camiseta blanca y un par de jeans con una cara recortada, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una enorme katana de 2 metros – "'Aquel que purifica a Dios y exorciza al diablo' que gran nombre"

"…." – Kamijou suspiró – "(de alguna forma me las arreglé con Stiyl, pero es imposible que pueda ganarle a Kanzaki, ella es un santo, esto es malo)"

"Kanzaki Kaori es mi nombre, pero preferiría no decirte el otro"

"¿Tu nombre mágico?" – Kamijou ya lo sabía, era Salvare000, la salvación para aquellos que no pueden ser salvados.

"Ya veo, parece que has aprendido algo de Index, preferiría que me la entregues antes de que diga mi otro nombre"

"¿Qué pasa si digo que no?" – por más que Kanzaki era alguien en quien Kamijou confiaba plenamente, luego de lo que había pasado con Stiyl no podía darse el lujo de entregarle a Index a la santa.

"entonces solo diré mi nombre y la tomaré"

"(No hay de otra, tendré que arriesgarme)" – Kamijou cargó hacia Kanzaki apretando su puño, pero la santa se mantenía tranquila.

"Nanasen" – Una poderosa ráfaga de viento voló en dirección a Kamijou, lo cual provocó que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás – "Lo escuche de Stiyl, parece que tu mano derecha puede cancelar la magia, lo que significa que si no puedes tocar la magia entonces es inútil"

En términos de solamente fuerza, Kamijou no se comparaba con Kanzaki, ella tenía el poder similar a una bomba atómica, además esta Kanzaki Kaori era la primera vez que veía al chico llamado Kamijou Touma, por lo que no dudaría en atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, aunque sabía que no iba a matarlo.

"Mi 'Nanasen' puede matar a alguien 7 veces, no quiero decirte mi nombre mágico así que lo repetiré tantas veces sea necesario, entrégamela"

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó Kamijou – "¿Por qué la atacaste? ¿Acaso Index no es tu amiga?"

"…." – Kanzaki estaba sorprendida por las palabras del chico – "¿C-cómo es que lo sabes?" – En ese momento Kamijou se dio cuenta de su error, se suponía que no debía usar su conocimiento del 'futuro', sin embargo Kanzaki dejo pasarlo – "Yo no quise lastimarla, pensé que la 'iglesia andante' estaba activa"

"Eso solo es una excusa, persiguiendo a una chica cansada, hambrienta y acuchillándola, eso no es algo que pueda ser perdonado" – hizo una pausa y siguió – "yo no soy como tú, solo soy un perdedor que tiene que arriesgar su vida y luchar desesperadamente, en cambio tú tienes el poder para proteger lo que sea y a quien quieras" – Kamijou seguía sin comprender los motivos por los cuales Stiyl y Kanzaki iban tras Index.

"No estoy haciendo esto porque quiero" – respondió Kanzaki – "pero si no lo hago ella morirá, la organización a la que pertenezco es 'Necessarius', Index es mi preciada compañera y amiga. Ella te mencionó los 103.000 grimorios ¿cierto? Esos libros ocupan el 85% de su memoria, solo tiene el 15% restante libre, ella no puede olvidar todo lo que ve debido a su memoria perfecta, por eso debemos borrarle sus recuerdos cada año para que no muera, de lo contrario su cabeza explotaría"

"(¿Así que eso era? Es cierto que Index no tiene recuerdos pasados, así que era por esto, pero ahora ella está bien, Index fue salvada por el anterior Kamijou Touma, así que hay una forma)"

"¿Cuándo?" – preguntó Kamijou.

"3 días" – Respondió Kanzaki – "Si no borramos sus recuerdos luego de ese tiempo entonces morirá"

"Ya veo" – Extrañamente eso coincidía con el día de la pérdida de memoria de Kamijou, ¿acaso ambos eventos estaban conectados? pensó – "Entiendo lo que quieres decir Kanzaki, por eso, déjamelo a mí, yo encontraré la forma de salvar a Index así que no te preocupes"

"CALLATE AMATEUR!" – Explotó Kanzaki – "Tú no sabes nada ¿vas a salvarla dices? Tú no sabes como nos sentimos cada vez que nos llevamos sus recuerdos, seguramente ves a Stiyl como un villano pero acaso sabes como se sentía cuando se presentó como el enemigo ¿LO SABES?!"

Sin haber podido reaccionar, Kamijou recibió una patada voladora a su lado que lo manda a volar 3 metros, antes de que pudiera quejarse del dolor, la santa amakusa continuo su feroz ataque, lo atacó con la vaina de su espada mientras estaba encima suyo, casi podía sentir sus huesos rompiéndose.

"Hicimos todo lo posible, dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" – Kanzaki seguía golpeando a Kamijou mientras se desahogaba – "Pero aun así fue inútil, nosotros….no podemos soportarlo, no podemos soportar ver más su sonrisa"

"Deja de joder" – Kamijou sentía un dolor similar a la muerte, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Ahora lo entendía, Ni Stiyl ni Kanzaki eran los villanos, todo lo que querían era proteger a Index pero…. – "Tú método está mal, ¡no te preocupas por pensar en Index por un momento, no culpes de tu propia cobardía a Index!"

"Entonces dime ¡¿Qué podríamos haber hecho?!" – Kanzaki dejó caer su vaina sobre el rostro de Kamijou – "¿Qué esperas conseguir luchando? Incluso si me derrotas no podrás evitar que Index muera si no borramos su memoria"

"Cállate" – exclamo Kamijou – "tú tienes todo ese poder ¿Por qué lo conseguiste en primer lugar? Lo adquiriste porque había algo que querías proteger ¡¿CIERTO?!" – Kamijou trató de levantarse mientras se aferraba a la vaina de la espada de Kanzaki – "con todo ese poder ¿Por qué eres tan inútil?!" – La consciencia de Kamijou estaba empezando a desvanecerse – "Si ustedes no pueden entonces yo lo haré, yo….salvaré…a…In…dex" – Kamijou Touma cayo inconsciente.

**27 de Julio**

Lentamente Kamijou Touma comienza a abrir sus ojos, su cuerpo está cubierto de vendas. A su lado está la pequeña monja de cabello plateado y ojos verdes.

"¿Touma?"

"¿Mhm? ¿Qué es esto? Ya es de día, parece que estuve inconsciente toda la noche"

"No fue una noche" – Dijo Index mientras Kamijou levantaba las cejas – "Fueron 3 días"

"¿3 días? No, no puede ser, no puede ser, demonios!" – Kamijou estaba preocupado, el día donde perdería sus recuerdos y también borrarían la memoria de Index finalmente había llegado.

"¿Q-qué ocurre Touma?" – Preguntó sorprendida Index – "Debes descansar, Komoe te encontró en medio de la calle y te trajo hasta aquí, estuve realmente preocupada Touma, no sabía que estabas peleando con otros magos"

"Maldición mi cuerpo no se mueve ¿Por qué tengo tantas vendas?"

Index miró hacia otro lado como desentendiéndose de la situación.

De repente parece que alguien está golpeando la puerta.

"Debe ser Komoe" – Index se apresuró a la entrada cuando de repente sonó una voz.

"Kamijou-chan no se que está pasando pero parece que tenemos invitados" – era el extraño organismo conocido como Komoe-Sensei. La puerta se abrió y detrás de Komoe-Sensei estaban los magos, Stiyl y Kanzaki.

"Pareces que no puedes huir en ese estado" – dijo Stiyl.

"Váyanse!" – Rugió Index – "Haré lo que sea pero por favor, no lastimen más a Touma, se los ruego"

Los magos se miraron entre si y finalmente Stiyl abrió su boca.

"El límite es a la media noche, si no quieres que le pasa nada a este 'juguete' te sugiero no escapar" – Stiyl cumple con su actuación de villano, es porque para él Index es una muy preciada amiga, y quiere que este segura.

Sin decir más, los magos abandonaron el lugar.

"Todo estará bien Touma" – Index tenía una expresión melancólica – "si puedo hacer un trato con ellos entonces tu vida cotidiana no se verá más afectada"

Kamijou se quedó en silencio, pero definitivamente no podía dejar a esta chica sola.

/

Ya era de noche, las luces estaban apagadas. Komoe-Sensei seguramente había ido al baño público por lo que Kamijou estaba solo con Index.

La monja plateada dormía indefensamente, como un gatito, lo cual le provocaba a Kamijou una sensación de alivio. Cuando el antiguo teléfono de Komoe-Sensei suena, Kamijou lo atendió.

"Soy yo"

"¿Kanzaki?"

"Nos estamos preparando para el ritual, todo terminará en ese momento"

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

"¿No necesitas tiempo para despedirte?"

"Escucha, si no lo entiendes te lo diré ¡todavía no me rindo! Incluso si fallo 100 veces lo intentaré 100 veces más"

"Esto no es una conversación ni una negociación, es una orden, no importan tus intenciones, cuando llegue el momento iremos por ella"

"Kanzaki, sé que es difícil de creer pero yo sé que existe, sé que existe un final donde todos podamos reír y ser felices, por eso te pido que confíes en mí, de alguna manera lograré salvarla"

"No me interesa" – contestó una fría Kanzaki – "Incluso si un final así existe, nosotros no somos capaces de alcanzarlo"

"¿Entonces qué hay de nuestro lado?"

"¿nuestro lado?"

"Si, el lado de la ciencia; si la magia no puede resolverlo entonces podemos usar un método científico, podemos darle un medicamente que pueda ayudar"

"De ninguna manera" – fue la respuesta de la santa – "Si dejamos a esa chica en manos de la ciencia, le darán drogas extrañas o experimentarán con su cuerpo, no quiero verla más sufrir"

"…"

"Estaremos allí a la medianoche"

"Si llegamos a este punto entonces voy a tener que aplastarlos, magos"

"Muéstranos una impresionante batalla final" – ella sonríe al decir estas palabras y finaliza la llamada.

Kamijou cuelga el teléfono, la situación es mala, es cuestión de tiempo ante de que Kanzaki y Stiyl vengan al departamento de Komoe-Sensei.

"Piensa Kamijou Touma piensa" – Kamijou apretó su puño – "¿Cómo hizo el anterior Kamijou Touma para resolver esto? Maldicion"

Kamijou no tiene forma de saberlo, dado que Komoe-Sensei no tiene reloj, pero los relojes de Japón marcan las 12 en punto.

Stiyl ingresa al departamento sin sacarse sus zapatos y aparta a Kamijou a un lado, el cual pierde el equilibrio fácilmente y cae. El mago de runas se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Index, sus hombros temblaban.

"Kanzaki, ven a ayudarme a borrar sus recuerdos"

Esas palabras apuñalan a Kamijou en el pecho, de ninguna manera puede dejar que esto termine así ¿para que sirvió volver al pasado entonces? Si recuperar sus recuerdos implicaba que Index perdiera los suyos entonces Kamijou nunca hubiera aceptado la idea de Othinus.

"Espera…" – él no se rinde – "Dame algo más de tiempo, sé que podré salvarla"

"¿Es eso todo lo que vas a decir? Tú, inútil intento de héroe" – exclamó el mago de pelo rojo – "¡MIRALA! ¿Puedes decir esas mismas palabras frente a ella, que tiene tanto dolor que no puede abrir los ojos, que podría morir en cualquier momento?"

"…." – Kamijou no respondió. Si el anterior Kamijou Touma la había salvado entonces….entonces ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué soy tan inútil? Pensó.

"esta cosa es esencial para borrar sus recuerdos" – Stiyl sacó un objeto con forma de cruz y se la mostró a Kamijou – "si la tocas con tu mano derecha será negada ¿tienes el valor para hacerlo?"

Kamijou apretó su mano derecha tan duro como una roca, sin embargo, al igual que su anterior 'yo' no fue capaz de hacerlo.

"La preparación tardará 15 minutos" – Dijo Stiyl apartando la vista del chico con pelo de erizo.

"Oye" – Llamo Kamijou, el cual parecía resignado – "¿podrías dejarme despedirme de ella?"

"No hay tiempo" – dijo el mago – "Además tú, monstruo ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí? Vete antes de que tu mano derecha interfiera con el ritual"

Kamijou ya no sabía que más hacer.

"Aún quedan 10 minutos" – dijo Kanzaki – "Podemos dejarle ese tiempo" – Stiyl miró a Kanzaki y ésta continuó – "La noche anterior a borrar sus recuerdos por primera vez, lloramos junto a ella ¿lo recuerdas?"

"P-pero este tipo podría hacer alguna locura si los dejamos solos"

"No creo que eso ocurra" – Kanzaki le dirigió una mirada a Kamijou – "si tuviera la intención de hacerlo hubiera tocado la cruz"

"Tch" – Stiyl chasqueó la lengua y miró al Esper que yacía en el suelo – "solo tienes 10 minutos"

Ambos magos salieron de la habitación dejando a Kamijou solo con Index.

"Lo siento Index, este Kamijou Touma no pudo salvarte, lo lamento"

Ya no había nada que podía hacer, en un principio 'él' nunca había salvado a Index, había sido el Kamijou Touma pre-amnesia. Durante estos días había intentado descubrir que es lo que había hecho su anterior 'yo' pero no tuvo éxito, no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho para salvar a esa pequeña monja que solo puede usar un 15% de su cerebro para almacenar recuerdos, si se excedía de ese número su cabeza estallaría.

"Un momento" – Algo parecía molestar a Kamijou – "¿el 15% del cerebro solo puede almacenar un año de recuerdos? Si fuera así entonces todas las personas solo vivirían seis o siete años, además ese 85% ¿era en realidad exacto?"

Kamijou se apresuró al teléfono de Komoe-Sensei y marcó un número.

"¡Sensei!" – Gritó Kamijou del otro lado de la línea – "Necesito preguntarle algo"

"¿Qué ocurre Kamijou-chan?"

Kamijou trató de explicarle de alguna manera la situación a Komoe-Sensei.

"Realmente la memorización perfecta no es un problema, dado que el cerebro humano puede almacenar 140 años de recuerdos, además la memoria no se almacena en una sola parte del cerebro, se divide en muchos lugares como la 'memoria declarativa' del lenguaje y el conocimiento o la 'memoria procesal' de los deportes y entrenamientos físicos, la lista sigue pero en resumen no importa que tanto memorice una persona no afectará su cerebro"

Kamijou colgó el teléfono, su expresión había cambiado, no importa lo que haya hecho el anterior Kamijou Touma, lo que él tenía que hacer no cambiaba. Se quitó las vendas de su brazo derecho y reafirmó su deseo de salvar a Index.

Según lo que dijo su profesora, llegó a la conclusión de que la iglesia había engañado a Kanzaki, así es, la iglesia solo quería poner un 'collar' alrededor del cuello de Index para así evitar una traición de su parte. La iglesia manipuló el cerebro de Index de modo de que si almacena recuerdos por más de un año moriría.

Kamijou extendió su mano derecho hacia la cabeza de Index pero nada ocurrió, por lo que dedujo de que no había nada sobrenatural, entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Ya que se trata de la memoria debería estar en su cabeza, por lo que Kamijou lo pensó y metió su mano dentro de su boca, extendió su dedo índice lo más que pudo y de repente…..¡BANG! la mano derecha de Kamijou fue tirada hacia atrás por una fuerza extraña.

El cuerpo de Index comenzó a levantarse mientras sus ojos brillaban en color rojo.

"Advertencia, capitulo 3 verso 2" – Index hablaba en un tono monótono – "confirmada la destrucción de los sellos del 1 al 3…..intentar reparación….falla"

Kamijou ya había sido testigo de algo similar, cuando Fiamma de la derecha robó el objeto espiritual que controlaba el modo John`s pen de Index. Seguramente la iglesia había colocado un sistema de defensa por si el 'collar' era destruido.

"Maldicion, parece que di en el clavo" – exclamó Kamijou.

"Preparado el hechizo más eficaz contra el intruso 'el santuario de San Jorge', proceder con su destrucción" – con un fuerte sonido los sellos mágicos en los ojos de Index se ampliaron en más de 2 metros de diámetro. Grietas negras parecen extenderse a través de los círculos llegando a todos los rincones de la habitación, como si fueran un muro.

Kamijou tiembla, pero no retrocede, él puede destruir esa 'cosa', él puede salvar a Index ¿Miedo? No hay tiempo para eso, este es el momento que tanto había esperado, era 'su' turno de salvarla.

De repente desde el fondo de las grietas emanó un rayo de luz. Sin dudarlo Kamijou levantó su brazo derecho herido, al momento que el rayo entra en contacto con el Imagine Breaker es dispersado en todas direcciones, sin embargo no fue completamente eliminado.

Kamijou está en problemas. En ese momento la puerta se abre y los 2 magos se precipitan rápidamente.

"Maldicion ¿Qué está pasando?" – Gritó Stiyl, pero en ese momento lo ve, al igual que Kanzaki, está sorprendido. El rayo de luz era liberado por Index.

"esto…'Dragon Breath', es imposible, esa niña no puede usar magia" – exclamó la santa.

"oigan" – Kamijou no mira hacia atrás – "¿ustedes saben qué es esto verdad? Entonces díganme su punto débil, que debo hacer, rápido"

"P-pero….esto…no…puede ser" – Stiyl no sale de su sorpresa.

"Cálmense, piénselo un poco, la persona que creó este cruel sistema del índice de libros prohibidos no tendría razón para decirle a subordinados como ustedes la verdad ¿Cierto? Ahora lo ven, ella está usando magia, la iglesia les mintió" – Kamijou seguía luchando contra ese rayo de luz.

"Fortis931" – El mago rúnico dijo su nombre mágico y al mismo tiempo una cantidad de papeles inundaron la habitación. Colocó su mano en la espalda de Kamijou, no para salvarlo a él sino para salvar a la chica llamada Index – "Si puedo borrar sus recuerdos, entonces al menos vivirá, por ello estoy dispuesto a matar a cualquiera o destruir lo que sea, hace tiempo que lo juré!"

"No escucharé ninguna de tus razones o lógica" – rugió Kamijou – "solo te preguntaré algo…¿Realmente quieres salvar a Index?" – Los magos se sorprendieron – "Ustedes han estado esperando este momento ¿verdad? Donde no es necesario borrar la memoria de Index y no tener que ser sus enemigos. Lo han estado buscando por mucho tiempo, sin esperar un héroe o que aparezca el protagonista, ahora ustedes pueden ser los protagonistas, como en las películas o en los mangas, que arriesgan sus vidas para salvar a una chica ¡VAMOS! No se rindan ahora, está historia apenas está por comenzar"

"Salvare000" – Kanzaki anuncia su nombre mágico, con su espada de 2m ella rasgó el aire, 7 cables rasgaron el sonido dirigiéndose hacia Index. Los 7 cables llegaron al tatami en los pies de Index, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, los ojos de Index con los círculos mágicos se movieron también haciendo que el rayo de luz se saliera completamente de curso.

La destrucción creada abarcaba las paredes y el techo del departamento de Komoe-Sensei, incluso un satélite en la atmosfera había sido destruido. En ese instante docenas de plumas de luces caían en esta noche de verano.

"Es el 'Dragon Breath', es similar al 'santuario de San Jorge', no importa que tan poderoso seas, no hay forma de que un cuerpo resista el contacto con eso" – Kamijou que se había librado del rayo, escuchó atentamente la explicación de Kanzaki.

Fue entonces cuando Index volvió la cabeza y el rayo de luz desgarrando el cielo regresó de nuevo. Pero una poderosa llama se colocó frente a Kamijou para cubrirlo, era 'Innocentius'.

"Ve Esper!" – Kamijou escuchó las palabras de Stiyl – "el tiempo límite ya pasó, si vas a cumplir lo que propones entonces tenemos que luchar contra el tiempo"

Kamijou decidió correr directamente hacia Index ¡SIGUE ADELANTE!

"Advertencia, capítulo 6, párrafo 13, nuevo enemigo detectado, análisis de batalla…..completo. Prioridad seleccionada….destruir al enemigo más peligroso….Kamijou Touma"

Kamijou ignora las palabras de Index y sigue avanzando.

Estaba a 4 metros.

3 metros.

2 metros.

1 metro.

Kamijou solo necesitaba estirar su mano para alcanzarla, sin embargo miró al techo, las plumas de luz. Descendían lentamente y parecían caer sobre su cabeza, en ese momento Kamijou siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, algo le dice que si sigue avanzando el haber vuelto al pasado para evitar perder sus recuerdos no tendrá significado alguno, sin embargo no le importa y sigue avanzando para salvar a esa chica.

"No importa que línea de tiempo sea, no importa si es el pasado, el presente o el futuro…si la obra de esta historia se está moviendo de acuerdo al sistema establecido por un dios…." – Kamijou levantó con fuerza sus 5 dedos abiertos – "¡ENTONCES VOY A DESTRUIR ESA ILUSIÓN!"

Se escucha un crujido y los círculos mágicos se rompen debido al 'Imagine Breaker'.

"Advertencia….capítulo final….'collar' eliminado…..regeneración…imposible"

El rayo de luz desapareció, la magia se fue, solo queda el cuerpo desplomado de Index, Kamijou se arrodilla y la sostiene en sus brazos mientras una pluma parece acercarse a ella, él de alguna manera presiente que algo malo pasará si esa pluma llega a tocar a Index, es por eso que toma una decisión, aun sabiendo inconscientemente que si hace lo que está pensando hacer, haber viajado al pasado habrá sido en vano.

Al tener sus brazos ocupados, bloquea la pluma de luz con su cabeza. Era como ser golpeado por un martillo, la fuerza de todo su cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo. Kamijou cayó al suelo encima de Index, como si protegiera su cuerpo para que no cayeran sobre ella las plumas de luz.

Decenas de plumas cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Kamijou, como los copos de nieve durante una nevada. Sin embargo Kamijou Touma parecía estar sonriendo.

Esa noche, Kamijou Touma 'murió'

/

Kamijou se despertó en su cama, a su lado estaba la monja de cabello plateado llamada Index durmiendo plácidamente.

"…" – Kamijou se sentía confundido ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo junto con Index y no en su cama habitual, es decir, la bañera?

"¿ya terminaste?" – Junto a su cabeza había una pequeña figura en la oscuridad, media solo 15 centimetros, era la diosa mágica Othinus – "Parece que tuviste problemas"

"¿Othinus?"

"Tal parece que fallaste" – exclamó la diosa mágica – "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"No lo sé" – dijo Kamijou – "Todo pareció un sueño, no puedo recordar exactamente que es lo que ocurrió, mi mente esta confundida"

"No es de extrañar, tu mente rápidamente volvió hasta tu cuerpo del presente, seguramente estuviste varios días en el pasado, pero aquí solo pasaron algunas horas"

"Ya veo" – Kamijou parecía reflexionar – "Entonces fallé al evitar perder mis recuerdos, ni siquiera puedo recordar que es lo que ocurrió"

"Todavía me queda algo de energía" – dijo Othinus – "Puedes intentarlo una última vez"

Al escuchar las palabras de la diosa mágica Kamijou se levantó despacio de su cama para no despertar a Index, al verla dormir tan tranquila no podía evitar sentirse relajado.

"No" – Dijo Kamijou mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la bañera para continuar durmiendo – "No se que es lo que pasó, pero siento que de alguna forma todo está bien así" – Kamijou se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta del baño y estando de espaldas le dirigió unas palabras a Othinus – "Agradezco tu ayuda Othinus, pero no es necesario que recupere mis recuerdos" – volteó su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa – "Después de todo, siguen en mi corazón"

Luego de decir esas últimas palabras Kamijou entró al cuarto de baño y desapareció de la vista de la diosa mágica.

"Cielos" – Othinus no sabía que decir ante las palabras de ese chico, pero tenía un rubor en su pequeño rostro – "De verdad eres alguien sorprendente, humano"

* * *

><p><strong>que les pareció? es curioso como Touma al volver al pasado, realiza exactamente las mismas acciones que antes de perder la memoria, con o sin recuerdos Kamijou Touma sigue siendo Kamijou Touma y eso no cambiará. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>


End file.
